St.Albans Steam and Vintage Show
The St.Albans Steam and Vintage Show is held at the end of May, at Oaklands College St.Albans, Hertfordshire. The event was formerly the Leighton Buzzard Bypass Rally till its move to St. Albans in 2009. The Rally is organised by the Hertfordshire Steam Engine Preservation Society to raise money for local Industrial Preservation charities and good causes in the area with other local groups providing assistance with the gates, car parking etc.. History The 2009 event was the 43rdh that has been held. The Oaklands College site was a new venue for the event as the former site by the Leighton Buzzard bypass was suffering from problems with waterlogged ground over the last few seasons, forcing the committee to find a new site with better ground conditions. The event is run as a National Traction Engine Trust Authorised Event. Exhibits and attractions Exhibit classes: * Steam engines * Tractors * Working displays * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Fairground rides & Stalls * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines * Trade stalls * Club stands. * craft tent * Etc. 2010 Event Add details of the 2010 participants and exhibits here with your photos from the event, please 2009 Event 2009 Steam engines List to be updated with attendees and photos from this rally Steam models A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present, but no details/photos were taken. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. A number of half size (1/2 scale) models were also present along wit several smaller scall miniature engines. * Details to follow (or you can add your engine to the list if it was present at this event). Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC Mandator * AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin K2, Austin K9 and Austin Champ * Bedford M, Green Goddess, Bedford O * Bristol artic * Diamond T in Pickfords livery * ERF A series in British Gypsum livery * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell Highwayman *photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. Tractors A approximately 50 tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few interesting examples were mixed in with the usual grey Fergy and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found.. * Details to follow. due to the over tight parking and lack of identifying entry numbers on some examples not all were photographed. : summary list to be replaced by table * Allis-Chalmers * BMC ** BMC Mini tractor * Case * County * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Ford ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major ** Fordson E27N Major Half Track / Roadless * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * International Harvester ** International 10-20 ** International B250 ** International B275 ** International W4 ** International W9 ** International WD9 ** International TD6 ** International TD9 * John Deere ** John Deere AR ** John Deere 720 * Lanz ** Lanz Bulldog * Landini * Le Percheron * Leyland * Massey-Harris * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** Massey Ferguson 135 ** Massey Ferguson 1100 * McCormick * Nuffield * Roadless ;Implements List to be added from photo collection :Above list with more info to be transferred to the table below with photos Past Events This event was formerly known as the Leighton Buzzard Bypass Rally Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links * www.hertssteam.org - Club web site Category:Events in Hertfordshire Category:Steam Rallies Category:Hertfordshire Steam Engine Preservation Society Category:St.Albans Steam Show